Concede
by Deathlylover
Summary: Kira rules the world. L is his maid. Will the unwilling L ever escape Kira's cruel, cold grasp? Rated M for what my dark mind might do in later chapters.
1. Toy

**AN: Hello again! This is my second story. It seems long to me, but it most likely isn't to you because everything is longer when you're writing it! If you've ever written a story, you know exactly what I mean!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, or its characters. That's so depressing...**

* * *

When L walked onto the balcony, the boos of disapproval filled his ears. What balcony? The balcony of Kira's palace of course. To better explain...

* * *

It was a chilly night, L and Kira were walking down the streets. Just taking a walk, because apparently Light has been able to make L do small, well big to L, things like this recently.

Something seems wrong with him.

"Ryuzaki, is something bothering you?"

"The cold." The mentioned detective side gazes at Light.

"No, not that.." The carmel haired boy scratches the back of his neck. "Raito-Kun is not being very clear."

Light wouldn't mention what was on his own mind. The fact that he knows L's name now... How? Because Misa told him. Because after she got the shinigami eyes for a second time, the blonde ironically remembered L's name.

"Fine..don't tell me what's wrong..it doesn't bother me." L gives the younger a curious look, before focusing on where he's walking.

"L.." Suddenly, L's hand is engulfed by Light's. Comfort is the opposite of L's feelings now. "Raito-Kun..?" L is weary. "Just trust me as a friend." With L agreeing to that, his fate was sealed..

Light tugs the raven haired detective into an alley. All the more ironic, in Light's mind. An alley...alleys are known for criminals, and dark dealings.

"What are y-" his words are quickly cut off by Light's hand. "Lawliet." with one word, L is filled with emotion. Fear, dread, defeat...

Light can feel L's lips mumble against his palm, and already know what he's saying. "How? Misa is the second Kira." L is smart not to struggle obviously, there's no point to, it'd be a waste of energy.

And after that, L was forced to give up everything. The task force was killed, including Light's father. Watari was killed as well. L was kept alive purely to humiliate him. To prove that Kira has the ultimate power.

* * *

L pov:

Continuing with the boos of the crowd, I look down, look anywhere but Kira. Kira...Light...he's standing right next to me. Dressed in a royal, diamond studded kimono. It contrast greatly against my own ragged, orange prisoner clothes. I had my own little cell under Kira's castle. It's where his 'prized trophies' were kept.

There's a small mic attached to the collar of his kimono. I'm ninety percent certain that his outfit cost as much as five people's whole wardrobes at least.

He starts giving some sort of speech, but it sounds more like ranting about how he's God and I'm a pest...a pest whose wits rival his, though he doesn't mention that. Nor does he mention only winning because of a supernatural weapon. It's not fair.

Now Kira turns to me. "Bow at your God's feet, beg to live and to be forgiven, maybe I'll be merciful enough to let you live." I frown, and don't make a single move to concede at all.

The once Kira suspect motions, and a guard snatches my hair. I'm quickly forced onto my knees, face against his feet, which I now notice are in roman styled sandals.

The guard lets go when he's sure I won't move. Because why move now? I'm already at his feet, and on my knees.

"Behold, the great L, is defeated!" cheers erupt from the crowd. It's almost deafening, not because of the noise though...how could people, that I've worked to protect as a detective, turn so easily against me? Is there even one person besides myself that would dare to stand against him? No.

"But I give him one more chance at life...he is to be a servant in my castle, a humble servant who's purpose is to serve his God."

And then that's it. I'm drug back by Kira into the castle again, then handed off to some guards. What will happen to me now? What does Kira have planned?

I'm about to find out, I'm mostly wondering what he means by 'servant'...like a maid? I don't know how to do that. I'll have to learn, act good, and escape. That's what I'll do.

I'm drug down to a room as I think. Strange...this room is..a torture looking room. "If you disobey at any time, we have orders to whip you until you beg for forgiveness." One guard coldly informs. Then I'm drug out to a different room. A bedroom. It's actually very plain, black everything. Nothing fancy truly. Three beds. "Servants quarters. You'll be sharing a room with two other people." I nod again.

"Get dressed, your clothes are in the dresser." they don't leave. They're going to watch? And I was accused of being a pervert. I walk to the dresser, stomach growing as I do so. 'Hungry..I'm even skinnier than before. I can see my ribcage..'

When I open the dresser, I stare at the contents blankly. 'This is what he meant? He wants me to wear this? I'd rather wear a suit, though I don't like them either. But they're better than a this.' It's full of maid dresses.

* * *

-Third person pov-

At a long table full of food, Kira sits. Who had to put the food on the table? L of course. All the while Kira and a guard were watching to make sure L ate none of it.

And now? The guard is gone at least. L switches feet, standing in front of the closed door.

A wicked grin spreads across Kira's handsome features. "Come here, Lawliet." L becomes visibly more uncomfortable at the usage of his last name.

"For wh-" L is cut off by the teenage 'God'. "Do I have to come get you myself, or can you willingly walk over here?" Hesitating, the raven haired man walks to Kira's side. "Feed me."

L's eyes widen slightly, and he presses a thumb to his lips. "You have two hands, you are fully capable of doing that yourself." blunt. Always so blunt. "But I don't want to."

The only reason L decides to comply, is he isn't too fond of that torture room. He'd rather not learn what it felt like to be whipped until he begged...it isn't the most pleasant of ideas.

The spoon feels cold in his hand as he scoops up some of the steaming soup. "Too hot. Fix it." With his lips turned down slightly in a small frown, he blows lightly on the spoon until it's cool, then pulls back.

Kira's mouth opens, and L resist the strong urge to start a fight, like the old days. Old days...they're gone. Slowly, L feeds the cocky man soup. When he's about to pull his hand away, Kira grabs L's wrist. "I don't like it. I want something else." L drops the spoon, from surprise. "What else could you want?"

Instead of verbally answering, L feels a tongue licking at his knuckles, then kissing up his arm. L winces at the contact, not liking it at all. He had expected many things from Kira, sure. The list would include everything from harsh words, to torture. But sexual harassment? No, that was not on the list.

It doesn't take long for Kira to reach L's lips, which is when L jumps back, hand slipping out of Kira's loosened grip. This causes Kira to growl, mad that he's being defied. "You're the only one who defies me. For that reason, L Lawliet, you're my toy."

'Toy? His greatest enemy, is now his toy? Toy...' L is upset by these words, because he's more than that. He's...he was the world's greatest detective.

Kira stands up, and walks to the ex-detective. "Come here. Submit to me, concede. Be my toy.." Now he's speaking directly into L's ear. "My Lawliet." L's face is blank-except for the slight brush that dust across his cheeks.

"Never." L states, glaring at Kira, which only causes Kira to pull back with a smirk. Their eyes lock. "That's my favorite thing about my toy."

L bolts to the door suddenly. Locked. L's fist clench. "You want me to be your toy because I defy you, but you also want me to submit. Wouldn't that make me lose my purpose as your toy, if I were to be agreeing to your every word?" The raven turns around.

"You're worried that you'll bore me? Dear L, you could never bore me." Kira smirks. "I'm not worried, simply curious at your words, they don't make sense to me." L replies, watching Kira take long steps towards him slowly. "They will."

L closes his eyes when he's pinned to the door. "Are you willing to be my toy?" A shudder escapes L when a hand runs up his thigh. "Perverted mind. I can list one too many flaws, flaws that a criminal would have. Because you are a criminal. I would never willingly bow to a criminal. You're disgusting."

Kira shakes lightly in anger. "I am NOT a criminal. Get out of my sight! I was going to let you eat with me, but it seems you aren't hungry." He opens the door, causing L to fall backwards. He scrambles away, going back to his room-it isn't like he can escape. There's such high security here, such high security everywhere Kira goes.

When L enters his room, he's very shocked to see his room mates.


	2. Reunite

**AN: Hehe, I'm gettingfollowers and reviews, I feel special. Hah, that's a good feeling, thank you! Enjoy the second chapter! Oh, it's mostly fluff in this one, I promise the next chapter will be more...dark? My mind won't stay on fluff mode for long at all.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

L's pov:

When I walk into my room, I see...what looks like BB and Near. They're talking, backs turned to the door. They seem distracted, and I overhear something about BB getting in trouble, and getting punished.

"Near? BB?" 'How did he escape..? I thought he was dead...it took awhile to accept that. Not sure I can accept it a second time..' They turn to me quickly, most likely recognizing my voice. "L-L?!" B stutters, staring at me with widened eyes. "We knew L was alive by some spying done by B, but.."

Near doesn't finish. I'm sure he means something along the lines of- "Where the hell been you been? What happened?" B interrupts my thoughts. But that is most likely close to what Near is thinking too..

"Places, such as cells, unwelcome balconies, and crude dining rooms." my stomach growls. "All I knew was you were captured and made to bow at Kira's feet. Hard to get any information here." B looks relieved to see me, and his tone of voice matches that theory.

But...why would BB, who seemed to hate me during the LABB murder cases, be relieved to see me? That would have to mean he was worried in the first place. B worried for me?

B takes a few steps towards me, looking slightly disbelieving this is real now, and then proceeds to tackle me. I'm caught off guard, getting pinned to the door in a tight hug. Like he just glomped me. My eyes are wide..wider than usual I mean.

My arms hesitate before moving around him. A small upward curve of the lips is given to Near, showing my comfort to see them.

Near doesn't respond, but goes to the desk when my stomach growls again. He opens a drawer, then a fake bottom is removed. "Is L hungry?"

I nod. B still isn't letting go of me, hugging tighter.

I'm happy, as happy as I can be with Kira reining...but if they're alive, what condition is Mello and Matt in? I'm about to ask, but B beats me to it. "Mello and Matt live next door, we should tell them you're here." I nod, agreeing with him.

"How did Kira find that I had successors? I was sure that information wasn't leaked." And I know they aren't here willingly. "That..." I can practically feel B glaring into my chest, he's shaking lightly. Bad memory obviously, which means I won't like it either.

"He tortured Watari for information-any information about you. Poor Watari...he was too old to stand torture. He told many things, he never was able to recover...he died from -hiccup- the t-torture eventually."

Near walks to us, a small bag of collected, stolen food in his delicate, fragile hands. He's paler than I remember, I was sure the color white couldn't get any paler.

They aren't wearing maid dresses, I notice. "Kira is very cold, very cruel." I state. Near pokes my shoulder, and B lets me go. I take the bag from him in my usual manner. "Thank you, Near."

"L is welcome." I walk to a bed, moving into my crouch on it. They're both staring at me now. The door slams open, making me cringe. Much to my relief though, it's not Kira, or a guard.

Mello storms into the room, Matt following suit. "B! You stole my-L..?" Mello's jaw drops slightly, Matt would look up from his video game if he had one now. He doesn't, so he instead just stares at me. "I didn't steal your L." B teases. Mello shoots a glare his way.

"Hey." Matt greets, casual as usual. "Hello." I greet back, eyebrow that's hidden by my hair raising a bit. Then I'm tackled to the bed by Mello and Matt. "L!" Mello shouts, gleaming at me. My arms wrap around both of them lightly, hands holding the back of their shirt in my usual fashion.

"I missed you, L." Mello mumbles, nuzzling his head into my chest. "Same." Matt agrees, cuddling into my chest. "I admit that I've missed all four of you." B grabs Near's arm, and tugs him to the bed. Now I have all four of my successors on me, good thing they're all light.


	3. Play

**AN: I realized how short chapter two is, it looks long in my notepad! Gr. Oh, and fair warning, there will be a lemon in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, or its characters.**

* * *

Kira's pov:

It's been two weeks since that day I announced L will be my maid. He doesn't seem the least bit willing to let me do anything, I'm getting impatient. I'm not used to not getting what I want. Damn you L...you'll be mine whether you like it or not.

Realizing I've been pacing my room like a mad man for half an hour now, I stop, and flop onto my bed. I've been making advances on L, getting shot down each time. Like a week ago...

* * *

I'm watching L, staring intently as he cleans my room. Every time he bends over to pick something up, usually dropped by me on purpose, I can see further up those silky thighs...Mmm..he was forced to shave his legs. It makes him more tempting to me.

"L, come here." L turns around, black mess of hair following him. He looks expecting of something, like he knows I'll make another move.

"Your apron is on wrong, it's inside out." I get up from my chair, and walk to him. "Silly." I nearly say silky, his legs still on my mind. He backs up, no expression on his face. I'll change that.

As I back him into a wall, I see the resistance in his eyes, the slight twitch of annoyance. "My L..." I smirk. His back presses against the wall, and I take the apron off him, mentally undressing the rest of him.

He looks about to tremble, but stubbornly doesn't. "Lawliet." Once the apron is put correctly on him, I tie the back. My hands run down his lower back. "Give in."

"Never." I move my hands to his slim legs, then run my hands up his inner thighs. 'His skin is so soft.' Then my cheek stings. 'Did he just...hit me?' his fist is still there, on my cheek, I grab it. "What was that?"

* * *

I'd rather not relive the rest of it. We had a huge argument, and he was whipped until he begged for it to stop, as punishment...I regret that. Twenty lashes is how many it took for him to beg. He's weak looking now. He pales and shakes very lightly when he's within a few feet of me. And if we're alone in a room...he looks terrified. Others wouldn't notice as much, but I do of course.

I sigh, another memory popping into my head. Yesterday, in the afternoon. L has to clean my room every day at twelve in the afternoon...

* * *

I'm watching L again as I lay in bed. He's cleaning my nightstand. If only he knew...that my hands are under the sheets, touching myself as I watch him clean pervertedly.

"L...Pick up that duster." out of fear of torture, he picks it up. "Wrap your hands around it." With a slightly confused look, his hands wrap around the handle. I'm biting back a moan. "Now...slide your hands..to the tip of the handle." I'm mentally imagining L pumping my rock hard member, begging for it to be inside him. With some training, that could become reality. I nearly drool.

L's hands have slid to the tip. "Play with the tip with your thumb...and slide your other hand down, then up, then down...then up. Continue that pattern." L seems to realize the entire situation now, he's slow when it comes to advanced social skills such as this case. I'm thinking he won't do it for a moment, but then I see it: his thumb is rubbing hardly noticeable circles around the tip of the handle. My pace on myself slows to match his hesitate hands. Mimicking his thumb, and the slow, hesitant pumping of the handle.

"Nnnn...L.." my head is thrown back. He looks horrified, but I continue to focus on his hands. "Faster, beg for it to be inside you. Moan my name." his lips part to say something, hands only speeding up a bit. Then the duster falls to the floor, and he darts out of the room. 'He did what I said for awhile.' I grin at the thought. My eyes close, continuing my perverted thoughts.

* * *

Now i'm resisting a hard-on at the memory. What could he do for me today? Five minutes until he'll be here. I get off the expensive bed and walk to the door. Leaning against the wall by the door, I sigh. Just have to wait. He's never early to come clean my room, but is often late, saying he was busy. I doubt it's true. Excuses.

I want more of him today. I want to touch him, to see him thrashing beneath me, the pleasure being too overwhelming for him. With my hands pinching his nipples until they're hard..like perk little rose buds. I want to use his precum as lube to prep him.

I'm snapped out of my dirty daydreams by the door opening. "Lawliet." he jumps, not expecting to see me right here, obviously waiting for him.

"Let's play." I close the door behind him, double locking it. "Do you know the best part about this place?" His head shakes no, he's acting calm again. Like he has no emotions, I know better though. "It's that you can scream, and scream..scream some more...and no one will come to your rescue. It's the highest floor, so it's doubtful that you'd even be heard."

L walks further into the room, attempting to walk away from me. "I'm speaking to you." I grab his wrist. "Don't be rude to me."

* * *

L's pov:

When my wrist is grabbed, I stop moving immediately. Instinct now. I'd rather him not get rough with me. "Kira, let me go." he frowns. "I'll never let you go."

In seconds, I'm thrown onto the, thankfully very soft, bed.

The thought of Kira touching himself to me on this very bed disturbs me greatly. My eyes are wide as he crawls over me. "L...L Lawliet. Mine." he mumbles, now attacking my neck with kisses. Everything about him is possessive right now.

I'm managing a stone face still, showing no emotion. Can he tell that I'm mentally writhing under his touch? I'm sure he's imagining it. It'd be unfair to call me the pervert now. Not now.

When his hands slide under my dress, I begin to squirm wildly. My hand fist, and he instantly pulls back to grab my wrists. "Don't resist." he switches to holding my wrists in one hand, and grabs ahold of his belt. Is he going to use his belt to restrain me?

I get my answer quickly, because as soon as his belt is off, it's wrapped around my wrists. Then it's wrapped around the bars of the bed and buckled. No matter how I twist my hands and move my fingers, the buckle is out of my reach.

I'm paler than ever, maybe as pale as Near now, and I'm shaking. "Calm down L, it isn't a big deal." 'He seems to think rape isn't a big deal. I don't understand that.'

With both of his hands free, my sleeveless maid dress is quickly unzipped and pulled off. That leaves me shaking more, in only my boxers, shoes, knee high socks, maid hat, and a few other accessories that I'm forced to wear. "You forgot to wear your apron."

"I didn't forget..." I stare up at him, struggling to control my fear now. "Bad L. You need some punishment." he grinds down on me, and I gasp. He seems to enjoy that sound, because he grinds harder down. 'I-I can feel his hard-on through his pants.'

His takes off all the accessories, leaving me in only boxers now. "L...you look so delicious. So delectable." My gaze rest on a wall, attempting to ignore him. But no one ignores Kira, and he makes that known. His shirt comes off, then his pants. "L, I want you." 'Like that wasn't obvious..' He's only in boxers now too. "I'm going to be rough, but the moment you beg, I'll be soft and gentle." I know I will not beg, I will deal with the pain as best as I can.

My boxers are slipped off, despite how I'm squirming now. His hands drift over my hardened nipples, and down my stomach. A shudder escapes me when his hands start stroking down my abdomen, dangerously low, then back up my stomach..then low on my abdomen, so close to the forming problem, and then up again. He's teasing me. Then he starts nipping and sucking on my collarbone. With all the new physical attention I'm receiving, well being forced to receive, I find that I'm arching off the bed now.

"Ahh!" My voice has never sounded like this before, and I don't like it at all. Kira groans and finally rubs the base of my member with his hands. I don't want this. "I-I -agh!- don't want you!" I pant. "You will...L-Lawliet." he slowly slides his hands up, nearly wrapping them around my member, but not quite. This causes me to squirm more, though I try my hardest not to. "You're very -pant- excited, L." 'He's more excited. I'm just reacting physically.' I don't answer him though.

Me moves one hand to my lips. "Suck." it isn't hard for me to figure out why I should agree to suck his fingers. Quickly, I accept them into my mouth, it'll help to ease the pain I'll feel, I'm a hundred percent sure. I coat three fingers with as much saliva as I possibly can before the hand moves away, traveling down to my entrance. He looks in ecstasy.

* * *

Kira's pov:

L starts shaking when I tap a finger against his entrance. Does he think I'll be so rough that he'll bleed? I don't want to put him in the hospital. Roughly, but slow enough to not hurt him, one digit pushes its way inside of him. He's tense, too tense to be taken with ease-not that I'll be able to make this easy. "L, relax." he mumbles about it being harder to do it, than to demand it.

L's legs spread, getting me further excited, if possible. Obviously he's only spreading his legs so it won't hurt as much. His eyes hold pain. My lips latch onto his own. He doesn't resist-it'd be slightly hard to resist with a finger inside him, and a strong hand now wrapped around his pulsing manhood.

Not giving him any more time to adjust, I start pushing a second finger in. I'm doubting he'll beg, not this time. Maybe not next time either. But once he's broken...he'll do anything I say. Do I really want that? Yes, yes I indeed do.

My hand starts pumping him, pausing every now and then to play with the tip. My tongue forces into his mouth. I wonder how it feels for him? To be raped by his God? No...I'm God to everyone else. But in his mind? I'm nothing of the sort to him. He certainly doesn't treat me like God.

"K-Kira..st-op.." I shove my fingers deeper inside him, I receive another 'stop'.

My third finger pushes in now too. I pump him harder, the skin under my hand is pulsing. "Your body wants me, it's practically crying out for me, Lawliet." A grin appears on my face. He's obviously in pain still though, but he's started to adjust.

His heads shakes rapidly for a bit. "Don't...no.." He's fumbling with his words. "I'm your first?" his head shakes again, indicating that I'm not his first, I'm clearly surprised...possibly raged.

"Who?" L doesn't answer me. His head is facing away from me. "L Lawliet...answer me. Now." I start to get impatient. "Fine. B-Backup." My eyebrow raises. "His name was Backup? What was his last name?" L closes his eyes. "H-He never said." I groan, deciding to think more on this later.

My fingers stretch and tease him for awhile once he's fully adjusted, before pulling out. L's sweating heavily, breath ragged. He starts thrashing-I expected he would at some point try to resist me more violently. His powerful legs are kicking, so I have to sit on them. "Tsk Tsk, L you should know better."

He growls violently in response. "Agressive?" I position myself to thrust into him. "I'll change that. If you don't kick, and spread your legs again, this will hurt much less for you." he nods. I get off his legs, moving between his legs once they're widely spread. I drool. "Mm.." He frowns. "Just d-do it." Awe, he stuttered again. Cute.

I thrust into him very slowly, moaning. L has tears in his eyes, he's whimpering. I ignore that, and kiss him as I begin slowly thrusting in and out. L's trembling, I can feel the tears sliding down his cheeks. Is he really...crying? I've never seen L cry. I pull back, watching the tears slide down his cheeks.

"R-Relax." He doesn't respond, just continues softly crying and whimpering. I can tell he's trying to relax. He's frustrated, amazing...that now I can read him like a book. This intimacy, I love it. If only he wouldn't cry. Doesn't matter for now, one day he'll forgive me, but that's a long time away.

I continue moaning, louder now. He's tight, and so hot inside. "L-Lawliet..." His face is flushed red. I lean down, claiming one of his errect nipples between my teeth. He moans now, and I move one hand to pump his forgotten member. One of my hands move up to free his hands from my belt. As soon as his hands are free, they're clawing at my back.

I can practically feel the mix of emotions he's feeling, fear, defeat, pain, pleasure, loss.

"Ki-ra...stop.." that's impossible-how could I possibly stop now of all times? I'd never forgive myself for stopping now. My thrusts become slightly faster, I'm nipping at his nipple roughly now. And...he's enjoying it. Well, physically at least, but it's something.

He's grinding up, I doubt that's on purpose, it's possible he doesn't even notice. I pull back to stare at his flustered face. My fingers tease the tip of his member. His eyes are clamped shut. "Open...-pant- ..your damn eyes." He refuses. "L Lawliet, obey me now." Still refuses.

My thumb strokes his member softly, he's a puddle of unmoving goo now. He isn't even shaking anymore. Suddenly thrusting roughly into him, his eyes snap open in sudden pain. Then I slow back down. "You g-ave me no choice.."

His eyes are glossy, and darker than ever. They're reflecting the light in the room perfectly, making them shine. I groan at the sight, feeling close now. His eyes lock onto mine, staring deeply into me, practically penetrating me with those eyes. "I...hate you." this angers me-L rarely hates anything, or anyone. He knows the strength of the word 'hate'.

It isn't long before I feel his walls clamp down, and sticky substance on my stomach. This causing me to come as well, spilling my seed inside him. "Nhhh...L-L!" I barely realize him shout my name in pleasure as well. It's so much...so much pleasure.

After we've both calmed down, bodies returning to their unaroused state, I pull away. I'm panting still as I lay next to him.

* * *

L's pov:

I resist the natural feeling urge to cuddle with him and fall asleep. I'm tired after all. Instead, I get up, groaning in pain. So sore... Kira's arm reaches out to grab me, but I'm too fast. I'm standing far away from the bed now, feeling rather violated.

Quickly collecting my clothes, I run into the bathroom and lock the door. 'This is horrible. I smell like...him.' I take a quick shower, scrubbing the horridly good scent away. I can't...get him out of my head now. His well built chest, the feeling of being filled.

I'm gently scrubbing at my entrance now, there's still seed slowly dripping from it. Kira's seed, proof that he indeed just raped me. It doesn't take long to just give up and wait for it to all drip out on its own. Which is truly disgusting.

After I'm clean enough, I get out and dry off quickly, actually blow drying my hair so I don't look suspicious. Then I throw my clothes on. 'Kira is most likely asleep.'

Wincing in soreness still, I sneak out of the bathroom, into Kira'a room. He's luckily passed out, still covered in sweat and my own seed. The sight makes me cringe. My head tilts down, hiding my still darker than usual eyes. I sneak out of his bedroom. Then I continue work-I have to, or else I'll be whipped.

There's still scars from a week ago on my back...why did he have to whip me? The argument was terrible. I had insulted him bluntly, very strong insults, but I hadn't said that I hate him. He was raged though.

I'm sure the only reason I wasn't whipped for saying I hate him today, was the fact that he was already punishing me...or it felt that way to me.

After a long day, I arrive back at my room. My four successors are all working all night tonight. That means I'll be spending the night alone, curled up in a ball.

Most nights I have nightmares about Watari being tortured, I'm sure my successors were tortured too...though they won't say it. I have nightmares about my successors being tortured as well usually. But nottonight...

My sleep included many nightmares in which I relived today's horrors...but the last nightmare is what scared me most..it was that I was broken, not resisting Kira at all...obeying him. Bowinh at his feet! I...L Lawliet, will never be broken.


	4. Broken

**AN: Woot! Another chapter! ^-^ Thanks for the reviews, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing~!**

* * *

L:

It's been a month now. Every time I walk into Kira's room to clean it, I am thrown onto the bed, and...ravaged as he had put it.

Once I was twenty minutes late-Kira had punished me for that. I had been forced to...well my mouth had to be..I don't want to think about it. Nevertheless, I was scrubbing my mouth that night for an hour.

I'm getting weak from all the constant 'attention' my lower parts receive. I'm constantly sore. Limping has become quite normal, and I can't help it. Last night was humiliating...Kira forced me to..ride him. I hadn't even known what that meant until last night. It wasn't like I struggled though, I simply did as told, not wanting to be hurt.

* * *

Flashback:

My dress has been flung somewhere, long forgotten. So has everything else. I'm in confusion when Kira flips us over. I'm sitting in his lap now. He is naked as well, and his fingers are in me, pressing against my prostate.

"Grind down on my fingers." he smirks. I blush as I do as he says, grinding down. I'm barely hiding my moans..why does he have to make it feel so good? My dark hair is plastered to my sweaty face.

It isn't long before he's replacing his fingers with something harder, and more needy to be in me. Then I'm in pain again, his hands forcing my hips down on him until he's fully in me. Even worse is that he's deeper in me than usual.

It takes awhile to adjust, but once I do I shudder. Kira moves to my ear. "Ride me." his hands are guiding my hips up, then back down again. Soon understanding what he means, I move my hips on my own. His hands move to tease my hardened nipples. 'I hate you..'

* * *

Another month later:

It's gotten worse. He isn't as gentle anymore. I never resist, not anymore. I'm reaching my breaking point with this. I'm walking very slowly to his room. What is planned for today? Maybe getting whipped would be better...

When my hand wraps around the cold doorknob, I have no emotions. I barely cry anymore, barely do anything. He doesn't even make me clean much anymore, lets me rest in my room. I feel dead, hopeless. Sometimes my four successors get suspicious...I'm good at making excuses for it now, though.

I slowly open the door. When I look inside, my knees start to shake. No...he... Kira is standing over a body. There's a knife in his hand, and he's covered in blood. I collapse, emotions springing forth suddenly.

The body...it's Near. The normally all white boy is covered in blood, mostly on his chest. And he's naked. There is a lot of blood coming from his lower half. And..there's a knife sticking out of his entrance. Two knives are in his chest. A horrified scream escapes me.

"Surprised? I'm sure. I saw you two...you hugged him, in the hall. You helped him with his work sometimes. You two were close. Far too close. You belong to me only." it's true that I was close to him, he was like a little brother, he must have gotten the wrong idea...

I'm thrashing on the floor, and I'm in tears. Kira walks to me, grinning wickedly. "Poor Lawli...I almost feel bad for you.." I go limp when he picks me up. He carries me to the bed. "Kneel in front of it." I'm set down.

I kneel in front of the bed, head buried into it as I cry. My body shakes. My hands grip the sheets.

* * *

Kira:

I quickly undo my royal purple robe, and climb over L. "I expect you to clean every last drop of blood in this room when we're finished...and take out the trash." I'm obviously talking about Near's corpse when I say trash.

I tug his boxers down, and slip my fingers under his dress. Slowly, I prep him with my blood slicked fingers. "Blood makes such a nice lube, doesn't it, L?" I'm grinning insanely now, and even drooling.

He's biting back moans-I'm being gentle. "I'm going to pound into you using your little Near's blood as lube, and you're going to love it, aren't you? Disgusting."

After awhile of this, I slide my boxers off. Then lube myself with blood. My arms go to either side of his shoulders on the bed for support. He's whimpering out of grief now. Good. That will teach him better than to defy me, to defy God himself!

Drooling, I hitch the dress up to his hips, and thrust in. He screams, and I wait for him to settle down. It takes five minutes, but then I start thrusting against my Lawliet.

He's crying still. "Shh, my L...he had to die." I groan in pleasure. One of my arms move to wrap around his waist, and I lean against him.

"Spread your legs, stop crying. Focus on the pleasure." He does exactly what I say so perfectly...I want more of him. I want his very soul, his heart, his love. His tears are mine, his body is mine, many things..but it's still not enough. I want everything.

"Now beg to be fucked with blood as lube. Say how disgusting you are." I pause my thrusting. He hesitates. "I-I...I'm disgusting..very disgusting...p-pleeease...fuck me, Kira. Use Near's blood as l-lube.."

I nearly come at his words, at seeing him broken finally, and thrust against him quickly. He squirms, the bit-back moans not as muffled now.

Soon, he comes, clenching his walls tightly around me. Mostly likely not intentional. I come as well, loudly moaning his real, full name. L Lawliet.

I then pull out gently-not wanting to damage his insides. "I need a shower. Start cleaning." He nods as I gather fresh clothes.

* * *

Beyond:

I'm roaming the halls, taking my time to get to my next room to clean. Then I hear loud noises...it sounds far too much like L and Kira for my comfort. I know L cleans his room every afternoon.

'I haven't seen Near all day, I wonder where he is.' it he noises are echoing in the long hall. Having never cleaned Kira's room before, i'm not sure where it is exactly. So I end up pressing my ear to every door in the hall. When I find it, there's only the sound of L's sobbing-I sadly know to sound far too well.

The door is cracked open-I only realize that when I press my ear to the door, and it fully opens. Nearly falling, I stumble in. Kira has to be in the bathroom-I hear the shower.

Then I see the body. "N-Near...no.." I don't cry, just stare in shock. 'Not Near...poor boy.' I had become somewhat fond of Near, he's a lot like L after all...

My focus turns to the sobbing L-I can instantly guess what happened. He's kneeling over the bed, boxers slid down to his knees.

I gasp, and run to him. My arms wrap around him, shushing his sobs. "I love you, L, you will never be touched so carelessly again. Only I can touched you." L is shocked by my words, but seems to accept them gladly. He relaxes in my arms. "Good, relax Lawli, I'm here now for you."

After calming him down, I ask him to trade clothes with me. He understands what I'm doing, and resist at first. Then he let's me undress him, probably trained to not resist being undressed. I then strip, and redress him with my clothes.

"Can you walk back to our room?" he nods, and struggles to get up. "It's okay, L, relax, concentrate on getting to the room. Everything will be fine." I whisper sweetly.

He's soon on his way to our room, and I start cleaning the room. The body is thrown out the large window. Possibly it crushed someone? Hopefully it was the strict Mikami. That would be just wonderful.

I then go to Kira's makeup stand-he has this stuff for going out in disguise most likely. I put on grey contacts. 'Perfect. Now...' I grab a knife from his desk, and hide it under the blood-stained dress as I lay down.

* * *

Kira:

When I finish my shower, I dry off and get dressed quickly. Then wrap a towel around my shoulders and walk out. There's L, on the bed laying down. I glance around the room, it's very clean. 'How did he clean so well..? There was a lot of blood.'

Then I hear a moan, and look back at L. 'W-What is he..?' L's hand is under his dress, and I'd assume he's touching himself. "L..." my eyes darken. "You know you're asking to play, don't you?" he doesn't answer, and I growl.

As his moans get louder, I move to him, and climb over him. I watch him carefully, indulging in the sight of L touching himself...for me. "Why?" his eyes crack opens, and his mouth drops open, but he fails to form any words. "Fine.." then there's a knife pressing against my back. 'What?!' My eyes widen, more so when...


	5. Suffer

**A/N: Hey! Haven't...uh...posted for a bit. Short chapter, but I'm updating my stories today! I made a time line! Woot woot! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

-B-

'I can't kill him yet-not like this...I want him to suffer. Not to mention...the castle is crawling with guards. I'd be killed...then who would protect my Lawli?'

The surprise on Kira'a face is purely priceless though. The knife digs into his skin just a little, causing him to frown and wince. "Kira, I'm a masochist and a sadist." second part is true, but not the first. He looks more surprised now. "Get that knife away from me, Lawli." his tone is serious, threatening...and he calls MY L Lawli?! Only I can call him that!

My hand drops the knife, and he's quick to claim it. Then the knife is pressed against my chest. "If you..ever..do that again, you will be dead." I nod, and shiver. "Now...I thought you were broken, but it seems it's going to take a little more.."

Kira stands up, knife in hand still, and walks to his closet. Then he takes out a large sized chest, and sets it beside the bed. I'll take L's torture for him...and plan Kira's demise for now. I can't let Kira know L is broken..I can tell L is broken...that look in his eyes...like..he was dead or something.. but I can fix him.

He crawls back over me, a dildo in hand. Though...it's a rather large one..and looks strange. It looks like it can expand-stretch me as much as possible. Not only that, but it's metal. That doesn't look too good to me...in fact that looks very scary. I shudder.

L's bloody boxers are tugged off my hips, and the toy is shoved to my entrance without lube. I brace myself, knowing that this is going to hurt a lot...though I suppose it can't be worse than nearly burning to death, can it?

Goosebumps are forming across my skin rapidly and my toes are curled in. The hair on the back of my neck is sticking up. I'm terrified-I can't brace myself enough for this.

The toy is pushed in, metal harsh and cold against my tender skin. I've never had anything inside me, let alone a metal dildo...a scream escapes me as I'm further penetrated, and tears well in my eyes.

The pain is excruciating, and it's only the start of my torture. 'L...how did you manage? This is horrible...you don't deserve this.' it's the worst pain I've felt, worse than the flames that licked across my skin, capturing me in its heat all too painfully so long ago. I'm trembling, screaming again now.

He pauses when it's fully in-not a very long toy...no, that isn't its purpose after all..wouldn't want it to get stuck. He turns a little dial, and the toy clicks as it spreads a little. But I can feel my walls being pushed apart, and I fear that I'm bleeding now. No matter...I can bleed for L Lawliet. Anyone else and I wouldn't bother, but this is for L... I bear through it, gritting my teeth and clenching my fist.

The more shameful part is that I spread my legs widely, attempting to relieve some of the pressure. He turns that cruel dial again. Click. I scream. "STOP! P-...Please!" my breath is ragged, and for my efforts of begging, he doesn't even give a response, doesn't wait for me to adjust in the slightest before turning the dial again. Another click, another few screams, more begging...and more wondering when this will end, and how L could have ended up with this torture...or did L already go through this? I hope not.

With a few more clicks, I'm soon thrashing, taking large gasps for air and clawing at the silky sheets. It burns, far worse than the fire did. He starts tugging the toy out, then pushing it back in, making me feel close to passing out now. But my body is far too alert to sleep right now and my head is pounding with the worst headache I've ever had. My voice is getting quieter from straining it. Not sure if I'll be able to talk or move after this...

* * *

-L-

I collapse onto Near's bed, crying lightly and scratching at my chest. It's there, my heart that is, but it doesn't really feel like it. I'm frustrated, feeling my heart beat and yet feeling so dead inside.

I'm too tired to think about what is most likely happening in Kira's room right now...too exhausted. I want to go home-wherever home is...do I have a home anymore? It used to be Wammy's house..but no one lives there anymore.

I grab Near's white pillow, burying my face into it. He was my favorite...so much like A. A, the one who died because of me. And now Near has died because of me as well. Who's next? Will I find B dead as well? Is that who's next? Then who? Matt or Mello? Most likely Mello...he's more emotional than Matt, would come after Kira and get himself killed. And for what? Me? Near? Not for B most likely. A would have come after Kira for B's sake...if A were alive and here that is.

Where is Mello and Matt anyway? Cleaning? Never had imagined in my entire life that Matt would ever lift a finger to do anything related to cleaning-unless he was cleaning out computers and whatnot.

I miss A. I miss Near...I'm going to miss B. And it's all my fault, I blame myself completely for this. There's a knock on the door, and I grip Near's pillow tighter if possible. "Yes..?" the door opens. "Hey L. We're on break for half an hour."

Matt lights a cigarette after pulling it out of his pocket and I watch Mello's nose crinkle. "Where the hell did you get that?" "Stole it. A whole pack plus a lighter." Matt grins proudly, goofily. "...I fucking hate those things..put it out. Now." Matt shakes his head, and soon Mello is chasing him around the room. "Damn it Matt!" A small smiles spreads across my lips, and I can feel my heart just a little bit again.

They stop soon, turning to me. "Where is B? Is he busy?" I notice the cigarette is in Mello's hand now, and is put out quickly on the windowsill My smile fades. "He's..with Kira..i'm not sure what is happening right now." they move to the bed and sit down. "Go on..why is he with him?" I cling to the pillow, and Matt moves closer, looking concerned. So does Mello. "And...where's Near?" "It's my fault...I walked in too late..B walked in then...and.." I babble a bit, and Mello's hand is placed over my mouth.

"Where is Near?" "Hopefully in heaven if it exist.." their eyes widen drastically. Mello's jaw drops. "You mean...he's dead?!" I nod. Matt stays silent now. "And...Kira killed him?" I nod again. "L...tell us everything." Matt pipes up. I talk fast, attempting to explain my story to them as quickly as possible. Starting from the balcony and ending at B being left in Kira's room, disguised as me.


	6. Revolt

**AN: I'm back~!**

* * *

L's pov:

It's very late when B finally comes staggering in with a heavy limp. It concerns me greatly when he says nothing, doesn't even look at me. Like he's concentrated only on the pain I'm sure he's feeling-which is most likely true.

His lips are parted, whispering something..."Lawliet..Lawliet.."I tense when I hear it. 'He thought about me the entire time? B...'

Mello, Matt, and I rush to aid him quickly, letting him lean on us and putting him in his bed.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, B.." I keep mumbling. Mello and Matt and checking B's body after undressing him, looking for wounds.

My face heats up a bit as he's striped naked, and I can't look away from him. Though he covered in his old burn scars and fresh scars, he's very attractive. Though, it looks like he covered up the burns with makeup.

There's many bruises, but for the main part we discover that he was raped. This makes me feel worse.

'He went through that...to protect me.' "B-B..?" "L...you're okay.." I smile sadly at him. "Just a little sore now.." I'm used to the rape though...but B..B isn't.

"B, I'll be back with bandages, okay?" Mello says softly, and B nods. "Thank you." he sounds weak, but there's determination in his eyes, pride. Pride that he's keeping me safe now, and determination to keep it that way.

I cough a bit, and smile comfortingly at him. He mouths something, but I can't tell what. It isn't my name.

My arms wrap tightly around him, and I move onto his bed to hold him close to me. He sighs, and whispers again. This time I hear it. "I love you."

"Go to sleep, Beyond.." I hug him tighter to me. He nods, and hugs me back before falling asleep. Matt smiles at us. Then... "L and B sitting in a tree~ K.I.S.S.I.N.G~" he sings quietly. I blush.

Mello walks back in, carrying bandages. "Cuddling?" he chuckles. I groan a bit in annoyance, and cuddle closer to B. My forehead rests against his, arms wrapped around each other, and legs tangled.

'He's so warm..' I end up falling asleep as well, feeling uncommonly safe in his arms.

* * *

B's pov-

I'm pacing back and forth, it's been a week since the day Kira raped me.

"B? You said you had something to tell us? A plan of sorts..?" I nod, and sigh. Then stop pacing and look at them. "I want to kill Kira." they nod. "We do as well, but.."

"It's risky, I know." my pacing resumes."But..just take baby steps towards that goal...we can get there. I know of other people who have been complaining about Kira. We can get a army of sorts together." Matt suddenly jumps up. "We need a name!"

I groan. "Matt, we do not need a name..." Mello interrupts. "Actually, Matt is right. We do need a name." a sigh escapes me. "Fine-" I'm cut off once again by Matt. "TDK!"

"Quiet. Now, what does TDK stand for?" Matt sticks his tongue out at me. "Take Down Kira of course." Mello states. Matt nods excitedly, and starts punching at the air.

'And this is my army against Kira so far?' "Matt and I can hack into the monitor room." I nod. "Good idea. Once you are able to watch Kira closely, I want you to start looking for the death note. I will confront Kira and keep him busy."

"These sure as hell aren't baby steps. I like it. I'm in." Mello states. "Me too." Matt agrees. "Good. Then let's get to work tomorrow. Is that okay with you two?" another nod.

'This is for you, L. I love you...so much.' I sigh, then leave the room to go back to L. He's laying in bed. Waiting for me. "L, how are you feeling?" L caught a cold recently. He's still feeling rather ill. "I'm just fine." he's pale. L starts coughing, and I rush into bed to hold him. "I want you to see a doctor.."

"No. I'll be just fine. I promise, B." I nod. "If you're sure...get some sleep though. You need it."

I lay back, and pull him down to cuddle. His arms wrap around my neck, and I wrap my arms around his waist. L's head is laying on my chest. We fall asleep that way.

The next morning comes early. When I wake up with a small yawn, L is still in my arms. I smile fondly, and kiss his forehead. It's hot. "Get well soon, love... Your well being is constantly worrying me.." I whisper so as not to wake my dear Lawli up. Then carefully untangle us.

His eyes flutter open. "B?" "Shhh..go to sleep, love." I smile more. "Mh..okay.." he's sleepy, and extremely adorable that way. I don't want to leave him, but I have real work to do today.


End file.
